Incarnation
is a strange concept that has little to no basis in the system yet is considered a game mechanic in the world of «Aunkai», the main setting of «Project Alicization». Overview Originally touched upon by Kazuto Kirigaya in his duel with on the 75th Floor, the concept was only named when Seijirō Kikuoka observed Ayanami Shiratsuyu using the skill within the ARMMORPG, «Ordinal Scale», powered by Tetsuhiro Shigemura's invention, «Augma». To put it simply, the concept of Incarnation is originally described as the usage of sheer willpower to temporarily overload and bypass the system of a game in order to perform unnatural feats beyond even the scope of the system.Volume 15, Chapter 3, Part 1 However, the true definition, according to Seijirō, changes depending on the game it is used in.Volume 15, Chapter 4, Part 1 He also mentions that the true Incarnation is the concept used in «Project Alicization» and that the others are not exactly Incarnation per se, but in fact a sort of proto-Incarnation. In Sword Art Online According to Ayanami, when Kazuto used Incarnation, it allowed him to cheat death just long enough so that he could deliver one final attack on Heathcliff (although Ayanami herself had to finish him off due to Kazuto's attack being far too weak).Volume 1, The Torch's Inheritance, Chapter 3 Part 1 When discussing the strange anomaly with Eiji Nochizawa and Yūna Shigemura, they all concluded that Kazuto managed to pull it off because he was using Asuna's Lambent Light which she had dropped when she was killed by Heathcliff directly before.Volume 2, The New Labyrinth, Chapter 1 Part 1 In Ordinal Scale Due to the deeper connection that the «Augma» establishes with the brain and its memory-scanning capabilities, Seijirō concluded that within the augmented reality of «Ordinal Scale», a player can utilize their memories and their willpower to perform feats that normally wouldn't be possible, such as the usage of Sword Skills. In Project Alicization The «Soul Translator» takes the «Augma» one step further. Due to the nature of the Fluctlight, Incarnation here allows the user to literally alter the state of the world through their imagination and will. In the world of «Aunkai», the slightest hesitance will result in sure failure. Due to the nature of the mind, the subconscious mind has a much stronger force than the conscious mind. Known Users There are multiple users of this interestingly peculiar skill throughout the series. Listed below are the players who are known to have used Incarnation. *Kirito: on multiple occasions. **In his duel with Heathcliff on the 75thth Floor, Kirito's intense emotions on not wanting to let his efforts go to waste allows him to transcend the boundaries of the system, allowing him to deliver a final strike on Heathcliff before breaking into particles. *Kirin: on multiple occasions. **During multiple particularly difficult boss fights in Ordinal Scale, Kirin used multiple sword skills in each which should've been impossible, not limited to but including «Slant», «Sonic Leap», «Horizontal», «Vertical», «Vertical Square», and «Vertical Arc».Volume 15, Chapter 3, Part 2 **As Emilia Rosenberg, during the Siege of Eldant Castle, she used an Incarnation-enhanced «Radiant Arc» in order to clear out enemies that proved far too powerful.Volume 23, Chapter 2, Part 1 *Asuna: on one occasion. **During the terror event, most of the powerful players were shot back into the Ruby Palace of Aincrad where they had to battle An Incarnation of the Radius yet again. Asuna brought the boss's health down to the critical using the Original Sword Skill, «Mother's Rosario», which does not exist in SAO.Volume 21, Chapter 7, Part 6 All Aunkai Residents have the ability to use Incarnation. Trivia References Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Terminology Category:Game Mechanics